narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Darkyy
Elemento Magma Perdón. No lo sabía. ¡Ya decía yo que me sonaba el elemento magma! xD. Lo hice por un encargo. Si tienes alguna queja disela a Alvaro, que fue el quien me mando hacerlo. PD:Me debeis 1 favor por el icono que hice (Cuchilla), ya que tanbien fue un encargo suyo. Lo que quiero ya os lo dire. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:26 29 sep 2011 (UTC) re-gracias Por mi no hay problema. Con tal de que me page... xD. Y si no me paga presento una queja al sindicato de creadores de Iconos de Elementos. xD Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:33 29 sep 2011 (UTC) precios Te pasas con los precios. Yo tan solo quiero el sharingan azul, y es un REGALO, por lo tanto no me tienes que cobrar. Pero entendido, cuando tenga que cobrar lo que me pida a algun usuario, se lo digo a Alvaro. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:48 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Archivos Duplicados No sucede nada simplemente que el usuario Jinchuriki 2 Colas subi imagenes duplicadas (es decir imagenes repetidas) por lo que las estoy reemplazando con las imagenes ya existente para poder borrar las imagenes repetidas. 13:38 1 oct 2011 (UTC) fer creame o mejor arreglame mi plantilla flotante quiero una imagen en movimiento 20:55 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Fer te voy a decir esto como tutor y adeministrador, toda imagen subida a la Wiki debe tener un nombre apropiado es decir nada en otro idioma y tampo numero osea 78175286753875.png eso esta prohibido. Asi que tengo que borrar el gif que subiste y te dare la oportunidad para que le cambies el nombre y lo vuelvas a subir. Además te voy a decir que es posible cambiar el nombre del archivo antes de subirlo en la wiki en un link llamado "Más opciones" a la hora de subir tu imagen. 21:17 1 oct 2011 (UTC) ok fer fer muchas gracias se te agradece ;) de veras!! 19:36 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Gifs Los gifs los hago con Photoshop y Gifanimator. Además hay que tener imagenicacion para poder formar la figura (partir del Sharingan y hacer la figura del Mangekyo Sharingan). Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 11:40 9 oct 2011 (UTC) indigo Hola cuando estes ve mi perfil en indigo y ve mi pokemon xD Glenson11 - NW/BW - ¡¡Super-Blog!! 00:17 10 oct 2011 (UTC) toma mi gmail lpez.alvaro@gmail.com y que es eso que te quieren hakear la cuenta?Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:15 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Páginas Protegidas Disculpa Fer no puedo darte tal derecho porque para eso tendria que darte los derechos de administrador, además si existiera tal posibilidad no te le consederia porque para eso existen los administradores. 13:09 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Me costo un poco pero lo logre aca esta la imagen Archivo:Mangekyou_Sharingan_de_Itachi.png hola oye porfa pasame tu msngr para hablar para mandar a areglar mi ds zorkX_X 22:13 20 oct 2011 (UTC) Reto Hola Fer,Hice un reto en facebook con Dariel y lo voy a cumplir,el reto decía que el podía pedirme cualquier cosa,y me dijo que pusiera Te Amo en tu discusión,la verdad no me hace gracia esto, y sabes que no me llevo muy bien contigo,pero... te amo -_- Denisse Terumi デニス照美 00:53 21 oct 2011 (UTC) conectate conectate en el chat de tatsuorg 17:26 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Plantillas y otra cosa Pues el favicon lo cambié porque el antiguo ni siquiera "existía", es decir, iba al archivo y me aparecía como borrado así que tuve que subir otro y subí el actual. Subí el símbolo de Konoha porque no encontré otro más adecuado. En cuanto a las infoboxes, pues tuve que cambiarlas porque eran demasiado largas cuando se les ponía mucha información, en cambio, las actuales ocupan menos y son más presentables. Otra error residía en los sobrenombres, donde el texto se ponía en negritas (cosa que no me gustaba) ¿Recopiar a Narutopedia? Pues digamos que sólo tomamos prestadas sus infoboxes (no todas sus plantillas), no la hemos copiado en su totalidad. Que algunos usuarios traduzcan los artículos de ese wiki no me concierne a mí. Si tienes algún otro reclamo te escucho. 01:55 23 oct 2011 (UTC) :Sí, todas serán remodeladas. Si quieres informarte sobre su uso visita sus páginas (la de las infoboxes), ya que he puesto una buena explicación sobre su uso. Por el momento puedes visitar esta. 02:07 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Burijji Verás, ya no tenemos plazas, ya que entróNagato Uzumaki Senju y por Kenpachi025. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:31 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Viejo, me pasas el link del chat donde se reunen es que se me perdio T.T y no eh podido chatear con ustedes Takeru (discusión) 19:52 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Fer, hay capítulos que no tienen portada, y no la tendran, asi que no se les ponen dibujos, por lo tanto no les debes poner la categoría "Sin foto" 23:36 27 oct 2011 (UTC) La verdad esperaba que tu las revirtieras XD 23:39 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Tienes razon, pero yo no intente. Yo miraba en las plantillas. A mi enseño a ponerlas Fuego 013 Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 12:34 28 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias por avisarme de lo de editar es que llevo 2 dias soy bastante nuevo. Gracias por el aviso. Shika-nara36 12:37 6 nov 2011 (UTC) gradiacion Que es eso de la graduacion?? Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:21 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Firma Gracias Por Ayudarme con mi Firma fer :D 18:54 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Repuesta Hola Fer disculpa por no contesta lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupado pero te voy a decir lo siguiente: #No te puedo dar la autorización para que cambies el Proyecto: Episodios, eso debes consultarlo con su fundador. #En cuanto a mi personaje, no se si sea posible porque actualmente esoy participando en la historia de Tatsu y no se si tu estas participando en la historia de Buriji o la Tatsu. Si por casualidad estas participando en la historia de Tatsu, dime los detalles para ver como lo hacemos. #En cuanto a tu graduación eso es otra historia porque antes de hacerlo necesito que respondas estas preguntas y quiero que contestes con gran sinceridad: ¿Cual es tu función en la Wiki?, ¿Eres capas de seguir las reglas de la Wiki e informarme sobre cualquier persona que no las cumpla? ¿Participas con frecuencia en la editación de articulos? y por último ¿Estas preparado para asumir las responsabilidades posteriores a tu graduación?. 16:52 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok cuando te sientas preparado avisame. 17:12 13 nov 2011 (UTC) fer vos me dijiste que copie y pege Alucard 11:24 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Disculpas Hola Fer te vengo a pedir disculpas en nombre de Marcronic que no puede editar, esta muy apenado y quiere que porfavor lo perdones, recuerda cuanto te hemos perdonado aqui y porfa ya dejen de discutir sobre lo de los capitulosArchivo:Annigif.giflink=User:Dariel_lopezArchivo:Annigif.gif 00:39 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Re: Proyecto Episodios Hola Fer jose ignacio. Yo me ocuparé de la página del proyecto y la restauraré, no te preocupes. Disculpa la demora. 04:03 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Firma Megane 20px Hyuga 00:31 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Nombre Deja de renombrar el artículo. No quieras echar abajo el trabajo de los miembros del proyecto respectivo. Si vuelves a hacerlo te bloqueo. 02:03 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Tutor Si Puedo Ser Tutor Alucard 18:44 21 nov 2011 (UTC) quieres estar en mi equipo quieres estar en mi organizacion 'Diurna2312 21:18 22 nov 2011 (UTC)' Muchas gracias gracias. JLSilver 16:47 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Ediciones Fer, no hagas ediciones estupidas como la del Elemento Lva -_-. 17:42 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Ediciones Fer, por favor, no edites en una pagina que está en obras por un usuario, que se lo puedes estropear. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 16:28 27 nov 2011 (UTC) re-lo se Ya, pero tienes que tener cuidado, porque lo iba a hacer yo. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 16:31 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Logo Fer, quiero que me hagas un Logo que diga ''Kuroi Suzumushi tipo Bleach, porfavor, Kuro Mushi 16:43 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Oye fer, hazme un logo de naruto que diga Hiei Kohaku n_n por favorcito ¬ ¬* --Hiei Kohaku 17:00 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias fer por mi firma 200px|link=User:Hiei Kohaku 17:38 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Re-Reversor Fer dejame pensar lo que pasa es que estoy ocupado pero creo que si te lo voy a dar simplemente se paciente. 17:14 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta Fer, ¿y yo me merezco ser reversor? Deshago las ediciones y ayuda en la wiki... Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 13:20 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Mal ejemplo Oye Fer, se que tu y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias, es normal porque cada uno tiene su forma de pensar, sin embargo creo que le estas dando mal ejemplo a HokageUzumaki al decirle que no importa si están mal las infoboxes ya que tu se las arreglaras. Lo que debes es enseñarle a usarlas correctamente para que él mismo las corrija. Deberías incitarlo a hacer un buen trabajo y no a ser mediocre. Archivo:Rock_Lee_Firma.gif 14:38 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Sobre lo que tú me as dicho Hola Fer,lo que me as dicho parte de razón tienes pero por desgracia yo no tengo mucho tiempo para eso por motivos personales lo máximo que puedo hacer es Crear artículos o editar(cosa que mi actividad a reducido por motivos personales) y los del mantenimiento nuestro dever es ayudarlo a que la WIKI ESTE EN ORDEN,pero básicamente se deverían encargar mucho más los Administrador,pero como están ocupados lo tenemos que hacer nosotros.SaludosAlvaro455 20:03 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Lo de los "Asistentes en Wikidex" los usan por que tienen bastante trabajo y para añadir un cargo más que ayude nastante mira aquí tienes un ejemplo.Esos cargos se piden por el Especial:Contactar,pero claro está tú no lo puedes pedir ya que no eres Administrador ni burócrata y esas dos Wiki si te fijas tienen muchas ediciones.Saludos y otra cosa el flag de asistente me parece más útil que el del ReversorAlvaro455 06:51 29 nov 2011 (UTC) fer no he editado la raxon es que mi pc esta dañada y he tenido muchos problemas quien sabe cuanto lo arreglen espero que entiendas por ahora te deseo lo mejor 21:10 29 nov 2011 (UTC) ¿Qué anime?Alvaro455 06:35 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Lo siento pero no,no te puedo ayudar con el Anime,estoy ocupadoAlvaro455 17:32 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Tu Sandbox Fer dado a que tu sanbox es la portada deririgi lo de personaje, imagen y jutsu favorito a sus determinadas planillas ya que estan todas dentro de una categoria especial llamada Complementos de Portada alli deven ir las cosas referidas a la portada asi q por cierto borre los otros de jutsu destacados y lo demas 01:51 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Tenías razón lo del elemento hielo había leído que los de la aldea oculta de la nieve usaban una variación y no el elemento hielo pero era erronea,pero itachi uchiha en el anime en su lucha contra sasuke le dice que solo los uchihas que han desbloqueado el amaterasu y el tsukiyomi pueden usar el susano. Sasuke UcHiA 12:38 5 dic 2011 (UTC) http://animeid.com/ver/naruto-shippuden-138.html#.TtznTcE4vxk.hotmail esta es la dirreccion,miralo sobre el noveno minuto es el capitulo 138 Sasuke UcHiA 15:51 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Plantilla No estoy muy seguro con respecto a la plantilla pero dejame preguntarle a los otros administradores a ver que piensan. 20:53 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Reversor Ummm en cuanto a tu petición de ser reversor he decido que primero debo ver si eres capaz de cumplir con la función de un reversor el cual es quitar ediciones innecesarias si veo que puedes hacerlo voy a considerarlo. 21:25 5 dic 2011 (UTC) -_- Nunca dije que queria un cargo, y no lo quiero, solo que no quise hacer como Sasukeuzumaki que escribio de más. 21:51 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Firma Fer Grax Por La Firma 200px|link=User:Kanon96 11:28 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Usuario Fer, como quiero i página es muy simple, solo quiero el background de color Azul obscuro y el borde rojo, y el cuadro de información ralmente ese si lo quiero como lo tenia solo que de color Amarillo con el vorde celeste, y por último el mensaje flotante pero solo deja flotando el mensaje flotante que quiero de color verde obscuro y yo le pongo la imagen y le escribo lo que le tengo que escribir, de nuevo grax. Archivo:Rasenganicono.gif[[User:Andremben |'AndreMbeN']]Archivo:Rasenganicono.gif 01:38 7 dic 2011 (UTC) hablar. Entra a Iris Zero, necesito hablar contigo. 16:32 13 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Madura! Fer vas a seguir con eso, si sigues con eso se me van a quemar los ojos, y como dice el titulo del mensaje. ¡Madura! Futarime no Rikudō 19:12 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Chat Entra al chat -.- Altamon123 (Mi discusión) 12:53 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Ejem has visto la pagina del Mono de 4 colas ¬¬ es que de verdad Mashiro-kun..A la orden 14:20 17 dic 2011 (UTC) si si señor don Fer jose rey Ignacio ¬¬ XDDDDD Mashiro-kun..A la orden 14:27 17 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿Puedes Ayudarme? Hola ''Fer Jose Ignacio puedes ayudarme a crear las plantillas de yugioh wiki en mi wiki yugiohfancards bueno si es que tienes tiempo o si no mandame un mensaje para enseñarme por que ya les pregunte a varios usuarios y no saben.Lautaro elias saifet 21:04 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Chat Podrías venir AHORA al chat?? Tengo que tratar contigo un asunto. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 21:09 17 dic 2011 (UTC) No, al de aqui Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 21:14 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok. Estoy en 5 minutos Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 21:17 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Chat Podrías venir al chat de aquí?? Tengo que preguntarte una cosa. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:01 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Señor!! Buenas Tardes señor don rey majestad sublime fer jose ignacio XDD . He venido a decirle reducir la imagen de ICHA ICHA de Kakashi Hatake esta muy grande y la llevo poniendo mas de 5 veces pero alguien me la pone super grande [http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Mashiro-kun Princess][http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Mashiro-kun '' Mashiro-kun][http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Mashiro-kun ''' (Mi Discusión)''] Entonces Entonces no se puede poner bien los nombres -.-? por que supongamos si el nombre es '''El Poderoso Guerrero... devemos poner El poderoso guerrero O_o? Altamon123 (Mi discusión) 14:00 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Re-Facebook Si. Porque preguntas?. 17:00 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Solicitud de Facebook Es no sabia que eras tu, nunca me imagine que fueras así (me quede atonito). 17:30 19 dic 2011 (UTC) tratare fernando, luego luego lo hago, que estoy un poco ocupado, como estas tu y tu familia? tu mama esta bien? tus primos? TU FACEBOOK?